The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a probe for a vessel.
A gasifier is a type of vessel, or reactor, used for partial oxidation of a fossil fuel, such as coal or a heavy fuel oil, to produce energy. A vessel wall of a gasifier may comprise a shell lined on the inside with an insulating refractory lining. The refractory lining may comprise a plurality of layers. Conditions in the vessel may reach well over 700° C. during operation. The gasification process is monitored and regulated using probes or flanges that penetrate the shell and refractory lining. The tip of a probe may be located at or near the hot inner surface of the refractory lining, so as to determine if conditions in the vessel are appropriate.
A probe may be inserted through the vessel wall and refractory lining through a hole, or opening, in the vessel wall and refractory lining that is oriented perpendicular to the vessel wall and the vessel center line. The hole is large enough to accommodate the probe, with additional space to prevent damage to the probe during expansion and contraction of the refractory lining at high temperatures. Different layers of the refractory lining may expand at different rates; the probe may be caught between two differently expanding layers, resulting in breakage of the probe. The extra space in the hole that allows for thermal expansion of the refractory lining may allow slag that is produced in the slagging vessel to flow inside the hole and come in contact with the probe. Slag penetration may cause damage to the refractory lining and corrosion of the probe's protective encasement or sheath. If the protective exterior of a probe is penetrated, any internal wires and materials may be damaged beyond use. Slag may also freeze in the hole, filling the space that allows for thermal expansion of the refractory lining, and causing the probe to break during expansion or contraction of the refractory lining.
There exists a need in the art for a probe configuration for a slagging vessel that will prevent damage to the probe.